The Avatars Birthday
by stopblowingholesinmyship
Summary: It's Korras' birthday, and a few special people have come to air temple island to visit her. takes place after episodes 8 9
1. Happy Birthday Korra

Korra heard three light knocks on her door followed by Tenzins' voice,"Korra, could you come to the door please?"

Korra sleepily walked over to her door and opened it, "Good Morning, Tenzin." with a sarcastic salute. "What do you have in store for me today?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what today is." Tenzin said looking down on the sleep deprived girl. Korra furrowed her eyebrows searching her memory.

"Uh, what's today..?" He knew Korra has had a hard time after her capture, but could she really forget her own birthday? She needed to get her mind off being the avatar, she needed one or two days off. And he knew his present to her would do exactly that. "Korra, it's your birthday. And your present from me is waiting on the dock."

"That's today? Wow, I completely forgot.." Korra looked to the ground. Did she really forget it was her birthday? She didn't really want to celebrate. She has been having a hard time, and all she really wanted was a day to rest. Then Korra grasped fully what Tenzin said. "On the dock? Why'd you put it there?" Korra looked up confused at Tenzin. He simply grinned and mumbled, "You'll see."

Korras mind was racing. What could Tenzin have gotten her? "Ya' know, Tenzin, you didn't have to get me anything. You've done so much for me already, and you know that I appreciate it all." Korra walked on Tenzins right, and looked up to him as she talked, unaware of what is in front of her. She has spent many recent nights walking the grounds of Air Temple Island when sleep eluded her. She could walk it with her eyes closed.

"I know, I know. But I wanted to do something special for your birthday." Tenzin kept his eyes ahead of him. He couldn't wait to see the look on Korras face. They arrived at the beginning of the dock when Tenzin stopped walking.

Korra turned and faced Tenzin with her back to the dock. She noticed that everyone was following them. Pema, the airbender kids, Asami, Bolin and Mako were all standing a few feet behind Tenzin. "Why did you stop?" Tenzin let a small smile slip onto his face and he looked at something over Korras shoulder. "Happy Birthday Korra."

Korra gave Tenzin a quizzical look before she turned around to see her present. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. "M-mom.. Dad?" Korras legs moved faster than her brain and before she knew it she was in a full out sprint. She ran up and practically tackled her mother to the ground. She loved how petite her mom was. Korra could smell the scent of lavender, the smell she was so used to associating with home. Korra felt tears start to sting her eyes. She then felt a strong, firm hand on her shoulder. She released her mom and looked up in the gentle eyes of her father. His eyes were watering as well and Korra was suddenly wrapped up in his hug. Korra loved how little her fathers hugs made her feel. "I've missed you both so much." She managed to say into her fathers chest.

Mako and Bolin loved seeing Korra this way. They have never seen her smile so wide and so long. They were incredibly happy for her, but at the same time, jealous. They wanted that. They wanted to see their parents one more time. Wanted hug their mom and dad and never let go. Then Bolin caught another figure behind Korras parents. "Psst, Mako, who is that?" Bolin pointing in the distance. Mako looked from Bolin and followed that path of his figure to a man standing behind Korra and her family. He was wearing a White Lotus Guard uniform. "He probably just came from the South Pole with Korras parents to protect them." But then Mako noticed the guard was holding something behind his back. "What is he holding though?"

Korra never wanted to let go of her father. He was so strong and brave. She felt so safe in his arms. There were only two people who made her feel safe when they held her. Her father, and- "Korra," Her father interrupted her thought. "Your mother and I have missed you so much." He looked lovingly at his beautiful wife and his beautiful daughter. "And I've miss you both so much" Korra said throwing her arms around both of them. Her mom giggled, "Korra, we brought you a present." Korra was dumbfounded as she wiped away her final tear of joy. "What could you possibly give me? You're here, and that's all that matters." Senna exchanged a look with Tonraq and looked back and Korra, "Well, we thought you'd want to see one more person." Her parents separated creating a path between her and the White Lotus guard. Korra squinted, and quickly realized this wasn't any White Lotus guard. "Howl..?" she practically whispered.

The White Lotus guard looked up from ground and into Korras eyes. He revealed the bouquet of panda lilies that he brought for her hiding behind his back. He could feel himself blushing. "Hey Korra. Happy Birthday."


	2. Her touch

Korra couldn't swallow everything that has just happened. Slowly it all started to process. It's her birthday. Her parents are here in Republic City. And now, her very best friend, perhaps more, is standing a few feet in front of her, holding flowers.

Mako grimaced. This White Lotus guard called her "Korra". Not, "Avatar" or "Avatar Korra" like all other White Lotus guards referred to her as. Mako didn't know why this bothered him so much. Mako was about to go introduce himself, make himself known to this new guy that, "Hey, I'm here now. She doesn't need you." but something held him back. Asami squeezed his hand lightly. Sometimes, when thinking about Korra, he completely forgot about Asami. She deserves more, so for now, he decides he will stay silent. Besides, how long could this guy be staying?

Korra stood silenced just feet in front of Howl. Their eyes locked, neither knew how to break the silence. Howl was the first to break their eye contact to look down at her panda lilies, "I got these for you." He held them up to her. "I know it's not much, but its all I cou-" Korra threw her arms around him and dug her face into the crook of his neck. He felt her warm breath on his collarbone, "You talk too much." Howl light placed his hands around her hips and pulled her against his body and squeezed tightly. "You don't know how much I've missed you Korra." he whispered into her hair. He inhaled deeply taking in the smell of her hair. The scent he missed so much. The scent that he loved. It didn't take him long to realize that the South Pole wasn't home, this was. Korra, wrapped up in his arms. This is his home. He was ripped back to reality when he felt a warm wetness on his neck. "Korra," He pulled back to look at her face. "why are you crying?"

She heard the concern in his voice. She laughed quietly, "I guess I didn't realize how much I really missed you." Howl put on hand on her cheek, smiled, and wiped the tears away. He pulled Korra into one more quick tight hug before finally letting go of her. She didn't want him to let go. His arms felt bigger, stronger, around her than they used to. She could have stayed there hugging him forever. "So," she put one hand on her hip looking up at him. Did he get taller? "how'd you manage to let the other guards let you come?"

He smiled at the ground, knowing very well why Korra would think the other guards wouldn't want him to come. They had a personal history. You're not supposed to be emotionally attached to the Avatar. But that never mattered to Korra. He truly didn't see Korra as the Avatar. He saw Korra as, well, Korra. He met her eyes, "That would be your parents doing. They personally requested me to accompany them on their journey to see you."

Korra completely forgot she had an audience behind her. As soon as she saw Howl, everyone else disappeared. She turned around to her parents for an explanation.

Senna and Tonraq exchanged a look, and then faced their daughter. "We knew that you and Howl were friends back at the compound," Senna said happy that Korra loved her present. "And we figured that you'd want to see the only person that considered you Korra, and not the Avatar, other than us from home." Tonraq finished for her.

"Thank you so much!" Korra hugged her parents another time. Come on Howl, I want you to meet everyone!" Korra grabbed Howl by the hand and pulled him behind her sprinting to her friends. Howl felt his cheeks warm, as they always did with her touch. He didn't look behind him, he didn't look where he was going. He kept his eyes on her. The way her ponytails bounced when she ran. The way she'd occasionally look back at him, anticipation in her eyes, smiling ear to ear. Her hand gripping his, wishing she'd never let go.

They made it up to two boys and a girl. Howl stood up straight and stuck out his hand to the taller of the boys, "Hello, I'm Howl. I'm part of the Order of the White Lotus, and my job is to protect Korra. It's so nice to finally meet Korras friends!" Mako and Bolin eyed "Howls" hand. Mako didn't want to be nice to this guy. "Protect Korra"? Where was he when she got captured? Asami, trying to break the tension, took Howls hand. "Hi, Howl. So nice to meet you, I'm Asami!" Howl nodded to Asami and then stuck his hand in front of Mako. Asami, elbowed Mako, annoyed with is rudeness.

Mako grunted, grabbed Howls hand and squeezed hard, "Mako." Howl didn't seem to notice his force, and just moved on to Bolin. "My names Bolin! Mako is my brother, and Asami is his girlfriend!"

Howl smiled at Bolin. "It's so nice to meet you all. I was afraid Korra would have a hard time making friends in Republic City." He side eyed Korra with a smirk. "Let's just say Korra is quite… a handful." Howl chuckled.

Korra blushed and put a hand on Howls shoulder. "You're not a perfect little White Lotus Guard if I recall correctly, Mr. Howl. You used to sneak out of the compound with me all the time!" Korra giggled remembering the time that Korra convinced Howl he needed a break from his midnight post to go listen to Korras day. "Come on, Howl. Let me show you the rest of the island!" Korra grabbed his hand and pulled him in to a run again.

Howl just chuckled and blushed, as he always did with her touch


	3. Blind

Korra showed Howl around all of Air Temple Island. She showed him the living quarters, the training area, and finally, the flying bison. Howl's stomach started to growl with hunger when he realized that it was well past one and he had only a bowl of oatmeal this morning. "Uh, Korra, this is great and all, but do you think you could show me a tour of the kitchen next? I'm starving!" Korra was finishing giving Oogi his own lunch when she turned and gave Howl her polar-bear pup pout. "There is just one more place I want to show you, Howl. Pleaseeee?" Howl blushed. He wondered if Korra knew she had him wrapped around her finger. "O-okay Korra. Then we'll get lunch?" He said with a blush forming on his cheeks. "Yes! You'll love it Howl!" Korra grabbed Howls hand and ran off again.

Halfway down the temple, Korra made Howl pull down his helmet to cover his eyes while she led him to their destination. Howl was skeptical at first, but as soon as Korra intertwined their hands together, he let those feelings go. He trusted her. He would follow her anywhere she wanted. Korras voice interrupted these thoughts, "Howl, you are going to love this! It was my favorite part about Republic City when I first came." Was? What is her favorite part now? "Probably because I'm a natural waterbender, but I think anyone who has been surrounded by snow their whole life would appreciate this." He loved these moments.

There was something about her voice. He used to sit on guard and Korra would sneak out in the dead of night to come talk to him. There was one particular time that had always stuck with him. She had come to see him on a quiet, but very cold night. She said, "Rest your eyes Howl, I know you must be tired of having to keep your eye on me. I'm here now, so rest, and I'll keep watch for a little." Howl rolled his tired eyes, "You'll probably just run off as soon as I dose off." He was only joking, but he saw the hurt register in her eyes at his accusation. "Korra-I… I didn't mean it like that, I was only kidding." He saw a her lip turn up at the corner, "It's okay, I know you're tired. I'll tell you a story to pass the time." He finally listened to her command and closed his eyes. "Once upon a time, there.." He didn't really listen to the story. If you asked him now, he probably couldn't even tell you what it was about. He just listened to her; the tones of her voice. She started off low and slow, but as the plot built so did her voice. You could hear the strength when she talked about power, and tenderness when she talked of love. It was hard to explain, she sounded strong and independent, but weak and vulnerable too. You could hear the story flow just by the sound of her voice. Howl, almost in a deep sleep, started drooling and he heard her giggle. Even almost in unconsciousness, Howl's heart skipped a beat. He didn't need to see her to know her beauty, he heard it. He thought that even if he were blind, he might have still fallen for her. Silence fell between them and then suddenly, he felt her warm hand cup his chin and wipe his drool and, seconds before he went completely unconscious, she whispered, "I'll never run from you."

Howl was ripped from his fond memory when he ran right into the back of Korra. "Ow! I told you we were here Howl!" Korra giggled. Howl started reaching for Korra blindly to see if she was okay. "Korra, I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't even hear you!" Korra took a step back from Howl and watched his frantic search for her on the floor. She smiled at how adorable he was when it came to protecting her. "Howl, I'm fine, you can lift of your helmet now!" Howl lifted up his helmet and had to let his eyes adjust to the bright sun. He heard and smelt it before he could see it. He heard the waves crashing against rocks and the shore. He smelt the salt and could practically taste it in the air. The first thing his eye adjusted to was Korra. He smiled, of course she was the first thing he saw. It was the first thing he saw every morning when he woke up and the last thing he saw every night. But never like this. She had this glowing affect to her. He was probably just imagining it, or his eyes were still adjusting the light. "It's a beach! We never had sand back home, or heat like this. Isn't it amazing?" Korra took off her boots and hiked up her pants so that she could let the water run over her feet. Howl did the same and stood next to her in the shallow water. "Close your eyes Howl and just breath it all in. It's such an amazing feeling." Howl did as she commanded, and took in everything. The smell of the salt, the feeling of the water running over his toes, the waves crashing against the rocks, and the small inhales of the girl standing next to him. Korra took Howls' hand in hers, and quietly said, "I'm really happy you're here." He wasn't uncertain anymore.

He knew for a fact that he would have fallen for her, even if he was blind.


	4. Favorite Place

Korra let go of Howls' hand and started to put on her boots. "Alright Howl, we can go to get lunch now. Do you want to stay on the island or go into the city for lunch?" She looked up at Howl with a slight smile. Korra wondered if Howl knew how much she really cared for him. She didn't even know if he cared for her in the way she does for him. 'Sure, he is very protective and wants my well-being, but so do all the other guards.' Korra thought to herself. "Uh, I'm really hungry so maybe we can eat lunch here on the island and for dinner go into the city?" He looked down at her. He held out a hand to help her off the sandy ground. "Sounds good!" Korra smiled and took Howls hand. She noticed him blush when their skin touched. Or maybe his cheeks were just flushed from being in the heat.

They walked quietly to the kitchen, Korra having to keep pace with Howls long strides. He had definitely gotten taller. A lot taller. He was only a hair taller than her when she had left the compound, now he is almost half a foot taller than her. What else has changed about him? His face looks more defined, not as boy-ish as it used to be. Howl fit into his uniform now, whereas it used to be quite baggy on him. Korra wondered what he looked like underneath the uniform, she'd never seen much of Howl except the one time she surprised him in the sleeping quarters for the guards back at the compound. She could never understand how anyone could sleep without a shirt on in the South Pole! He was thin, but had small muscles peeking out. That never matter much to Korra. Whether or not she had feelings for him, she could never tell anyone. If anyone knew how she truly felt for him, he would be kicked out of the Guard. That was the last thing she wanted. His hair is longer too, she can see it poking out from underneath his helmet. He looked down at her, "I know what you're thinking." Korra blushed, "You do?" He smirked at her, "You're thinking of a way to steal my helmet." Korra chuckled and looked down. If only he had really known what she was thinking. "Please Howl, I'm not a child anymore!" He laughed out loud. "Ha, yeah. Okay Korra. Whatever you say." He smiled and shook his head. Korra remembered the first time she ever "stole" Howls helmet.

Korra was only ten years old. She had just escaped from her horrible earth bending teacher. Korra could hear the old man yelling from across the compound, "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT?!" Korra rolled her eyes as she found an empty closet full of guards' clothes and weapons to hide in. She sat quietly for fifteen minutes, but her curiosity got the best of her. She started shuffling through all the uniforms and weapons of the men that were sworn to protect her. 'I don't need protecting', she thought to herself, 'I'm the Avatar.' She started to put on all the helmets, but they were all too big for her. Finally she found one that was only slightly big, it would slide down, but it stayed in place for the most part. She grabbed a sword and started thrashing it around fighting invisible enemies. Suddenly the door slammed open, and a young boy stood and looked at her. She'd seen him a couple times around the compound, he was the youngest boy she'd ever seen start training to be a guard. "Hey, that's my helmet!" He yelled at her. He walked over to her and snatched his helmet off her head. Korra pushed her eyebrows together out of anger, "Do you even know who I am?" He was polishing off the dirt she had gotten on the helmet. "You're Korra, I know who you are. But that doesn't give you permission to take my things!" She was taken aback. None of the other guards had ever talked to her that way. They never referred to her as 'Korra'. He noticed Korras' shock. "Look, I'm sorry I got mad. It's just-I'm really trying to fit in with the older guys here and I can't have the Avatar messing around with my stuff. I didn't mean to explode on you." Korra knew his apology was sincere, and she accepted it completely. "It's alright. I know you guards probably get annoyed because you always have to keep up with me." She sheepishly looked down. She noticed he blushed, "Oh no no! It's not annoying at all! I actually treat it like a game. Whoever finds Korra first when she goes missing gets respect. You're a good hider." He smirked at her. "And guess who found you first when a frustrated earth bending teacher told the guards you ran away?" He lowered his gaze and raised an eyebrow. Korra giggled and held out her hand, "I'm Korra, what's your name?" He took her hand and he instantly felt a rush of heat through his body. "Howl." Korra smiled, "I like that name. Howl. Like a wolf." He smiled, "Haven't heard that one before. Now, I'm sorry Avata-""Just call me Korra." She cut him off. "I'm sorry Korra, but I have to take you back to your lesson." He grabbed her hand and for some reason he felt that rush of heat and again, this time more so on his face. She sighed but smiled, "Fine."

Korra smiled down at the ground as she remember their first encounter and why stealing his helmet was always so much fun to her. Every time she put it on, it brought her back to that memory. They were almost to the kitchen when she put reached up to his face and took off his helmet. He chuckled and put his hand on her arms, "I thought you weren't a child anymore?" He gave her the same lowered gaze and raised eyebrow he did when they first met. She smiled and put the helmet on her head, "It takes me back to my favorite place." She looped her arm through his and leaned her head onto his arm as they walked. She didn't need to explain any further. Because every time Korra took his helmet from him, it took him to the same exact place.


	5. Past Tense

Mako, Asami and Bolin were all eating lunch in the kitchen while Korra took Howl on his tour. "How do you think Korra knows that guy?" Mako asked Bolin, his eyes focused on his bowl of soup. Bolin was playing with the noodles in his bowl, "Dunno, he seems like a nice guy though." Asami was sitting crossed legged across the table from Mako, "She looked so happy. I haven't seen Korra this happy since her kidnapping. He obviously means a lot to her, I'm so happy for her!" While Asami was glad Korra was happy, she was also glad another guy was taking the attention of Korra instead of Mako. There was no denying that there was something there between them. More than just team mates. More than just friends. But that seemed to vanish as soon as Korra saw that Guard. She looked up at her boyfriend. Why is does he hate this guy so much without even knowing him? Surely he can't be jealous, he doesn't even know if Korra and he have a romantic background. But for selfish reasons, Asami wished they did.

Just as Asami finished that thought Korra walked in with her head leaning on Howl. "Wow, it smells amazing in here!" Howl said as he took in a big smell of seaweed noodles cooking. Howl escorted Korra over to the table offering to get her a bowl while he served himself. Korra nodded and Howl walked into the other room to get them both heaping bowls of seaweed noodles. Asami smiled over at Korra, "You seem really happy, Korra!" Korra smiled down at her hands, "Well, I am. I'm still trying to register everything that has happened." Mako was looking off to the door where Howl walked through, "So, Korra, how do you know that guy?" Asami gave Mako and look which he ignored. "He's a White Lotus Guard. He's been protecting me for years now. He was my only friend back at the compound, the only person I was able to talk to. He knows more about me than anyone." At that moment Howl walked through the door with two bowls. One with an even ratio of noodles to broth, the other with way more noodles than broth. Howl placed the bowl with more noodles in front of Korra, "I know how much you hate it when you run out of noodles and have plenty of broth left. I hope I got enough." Howl sat down next to Korra and started slurping away at his meal. "Oh my spirits, this is taste almost exactly like the kind at home. Who made this?" Howl looked at Korra, "I know it wasn't you, the last time you tried to cook for me you almost burned the compound down." Howl gave Korra a little elbow nudge as she laughed, "I was trying to make you a birthday cake!" Asami laughed at Korra's comment and said, "I actually made them!" Howl looked at her wide eyed. "They are phenomenal! I've never seen a none Southern Water Tribe member make such good soup! I've come close, but Korra always says that I make it too spicy." Asami blushed and giggled, "Pema has been teaching me a few new recipes." Bolin chimed in that Asami is becoming the best chef in the city and went on to tell about all the great food she makes.

While everyone was having conversation, Mako sat in silence. What does this jerk think he's doing? Not only does Korra think he is the most amazing thing ever, now he is flirting with his girlfriend. His own brother was getting along with him. Mako was too involved in his own self pity he didn't realize Howl had asked him a question. Mako looked at Howl annoyed, "What?" "Bolin said that your father was a fire bender. Do you know where his family is from?" Mako was taken aback. Bolin mentioned his parents? Bolin hardly talks about that with Mako. Why is he talking about it with this stranger? "Uh, I'm not sure exactly, they died when I was really young." Mako looked down at his soup. Howl felt stupid for not realizing Bolin used past tense. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mako. The reason I ask is because I'm from the fire nation. I'm not a bender, but my dad is. My mom was a non-bender like me." Mako didn't want this guys pity and he didn't care where he was from. He just wanted him out of here. "Oh. Cool." Asami kicked Mako under the table for being rude and asked Howl how long he was staying. "Well, Korra's parent and I are leaving for home in two days. We know it's not a long trip, but its better than nothing." Korra looked up at Howl. "Only two days?! That's it?" Howl chuckled, "Well yeah, Korra. The guards need me back at the compound. You don't understand how difficult it was for your parents to be able to get three days off for me." Korra was upset by this news but decided it meant that she just need to make the time worthwhile. "Well, in that case, we need to make the best of our time Howl! Let's go to the city! I want to show you the arena!" Korra got up and took Howls hand in hers and pulled him from the table. Korra lead a blushing Howl out the door as he yelled thanks to a giggling Asami, a clueless Bolin and a furious Mako.


End file.
